


Au's I Will Never Write: The Jon/Sansa Edition

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Future Fic, Headcanon, Pregnancy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stark babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: A variety of short Jon/Sansa au's originally posted onTumblr





	1. Soulmate/Soulmark Au

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some short little au's and headcanons I randomly come up with sometimes and I'm posting them here for organizational purposes. (i.e. my blog is a mess just like my life!)

_Sansa Stark is born with a soulmark_ … a long sword, at least a hand and a half, running down the top of her spine. and though there is a wolf head on the hilt, it is not one anyone in the Stark family recognizes. even though she cannot see it, she runs her finger down it sometimes when she is brushing out her hair and wonders if someday her true love will be the one to brush her hair aside and kiss here there. on the place that marks her as his. on the place that makes him hers.

 _Jon Snow was born with out a soulmark_ … another punishment from the Gods, he assumes, for being born a bastard. it is was what really convinces him to join the Night’s Watch in the end, he was truly meant to take no wife. after his brothers kill him and Melisandre brings him back, soulmates and soulmarks and everlasting love could not be further from Jon’s mind. it’s not until he gathers the courage to look at himself in the mirror and assess the damage wrought on his body that he see’s it: a small white bird, almost like a dove, with wings spread wide. it sits right above the scar they gave him when they stabbed him in the heart. 

when they are reunited at Castle Black and Jon gathers Sansa into his arms, they both feel it. the warmth that shoots down Sansa’s spine like a lightning bolt, and makes Jon’s heart beat in a way he hasn’t felt since The Red Witch awakened him from the dead. 

he might not have needed her in his last life, but he will need her everyday in this one. when the nights seem longest and all seems lost, she keeps the hope alive in his heart. she is his dream of spring.


	2. Show Future Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNOW BABIES!

it takes about six moons for the Queen in the North’s belly to start to swell enough for the chatter and gossip to start in earnest. she is only a year into her reign and still unwed? who could the father be? has the Queen taken a lover? or has some blackguard left her with a broken heart and a babe in her belly? it must be the latter, for the Queen in the North would  _never_  take part in such scandalous and salacious behavior as bedding but not wedding a man. 

but try as they might, the people of Winter Town cannot get any of Winterfell’s or the Stark’s person staff to divulge a thing. no promises of the finest cuts from the butcher’s, or sweets from the baker’s, or the newest scented wax from the candlestick maker’s. no amount of bribery or nagging or ale from the pub does a thing to loosen their tightly sealed lips. and while disappointing, it is not entirely surprising. for everyone in the North, and in the whole of the Seven Kingdoms, knows that the Starks have a way of inspiring unwavering loyalty, in life and in death and, apparently, in pregnancy under dubious circumstance. 

on the night the Queen is due to give birth there is a storm that seems to be sent by the wrath of the Stranger himself. so the people of Winter Town cannot help but be shocked by the appearance of the King Beyond the Wall riding through Winterfell’s gates as if he were carried by the wind itself. he has scarcely dismounted his horse before he storms through the castle doors to, as everyone assumes, find the no good ne'er-do-well who dared lay with and leave their beloved Red Wolf. he and his white wolf spend the whole night pacing outside of the Queen’s birthing chambers, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword every time he hears her screams. it is clear that the only thing keeping him out of the hall and not by her bedside is Ser Brienne of Tarth, who has taken her duty of guarding the door as seriously as she takes guarding her Queen’s life. 

several days pass after the Queen has given birth to Princess Morrígana Catelyn Stark the people begin to wonder:  _what is going on here? why is there yet to be some philandering scoundrel’s head on a spike a top the Winterfell Battlements?? why has no devious cassanova been brought to heel for his crimes against their beloved Queen’s heart???_  the people of the North begin to grow restless over the lack of justice and agitated about the lack of answers. it is winter after all, and they must all protect each other. and who should be more worthy of protection, they wonder, than their kind and gracious liege lady. for Queen Sansa and her giving nature and gentle heart has been cruelly and crudely treated before, and  _all the Gods be damned_  if they will stand by and watch her be treated as such again.

it’s not until even a few more days later, when the people begin to see the infamously sullen and broody Lord Commander strolling about the castle and Winterfell's yard, carrying around a small pink bundle in his arms while beaming like a besotted schoolboy and cooing in what must well and truly be the  _most_   _ridiculous voice_  they have ever heard that they realize “ _ooohhh”_. and suddenly there is something new and far more intriguing to whisper in wonder about on the streets of Winter Town. so a few years later, when Princes Romulus and Remus come bursting into the world with twice as much howling and ferocity as their older sister, the Northerners do not even question who put the newest members of the pack in the Queen's belly. for they all know that her cubs were fathered by _a wolf_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa end up having another son named Fenrir and two more daughters named Skadi and Diana because it is VERY IMPORTANT TO ME that all the Jonsa babies' names mean "wolf"... THE WOLVES WILL COME AGAIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [Tumblr!](https://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
